supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Cage
How Cassie Cage joined the Tourney Some time after the Netherrealm War, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade got married and had a daughter, Cassie. Due to Sonya's obsession in her work and not spending enough time with her family, Johnny divorced Sonya, much to Cassie's sadness. In her youth, Cassie acted somewhat spoiled, but changed after becoming involved in her family's legacy when she was kidnapped by the Black Dragon. Trained by both her parents and now a sergeant, Cassie is a skilled fighter serving in the Special Forces. Cassie leads her own team to protect Earthrealm as she tries to live up to her parents' legacy. Although Cassie Cage acts confident and is quick-witted like her father, Cassie suffers from self-doubt due to her mother's strict behavior and her father's reputation. Along with this, she does not have complete control over her shadow abilities that she inherited from her father. Cassie proves to have a great sense of morals, as she refuses to kill her enemies if it can be avoided. She is childhood friends with Jacqui Briggs, who is also part of the team she leads along with Kung Jin and Takeda Takahashi. Over time, Cassie becomes a better leader and more self confident with her friends' aid, proving she is just as much of a hero as her own parents. After the second abttle with Shinnok was over, Cassie received a mission to infiltrate the second Tourney and find its true host. She sought out the aid of a Wu officer named Taishi Ci. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Cassie stretches her arms. After the announcer calls her name Cassie shoots her handguns then does a lifting kick as the camera zooms saying "You know it!" Special Attacks Akimbo (Neutral) Cassie draws both of her handguns and fires off six shots rapidly. Nut Kracker (Side) Cassie drops to her knees and slams her cupped fists into her opponent's groin. Glow Kick (Up) Cassie launches a high kick that carries her into the air while her body glows with green Shadow Energy. Take Down (Down) Cassie tackles her opponent, knocks them to the ground and punches them in the face before getting off of them. Testi-Kill (Hyper Smash) Based on her Mortal Kombat X X-Ray Move. Cassie bludgeons the opponent twice with a baton, and then performs a cartwheel kick. If this connects, she will send a flare to their face, blinding them. She then performs the splits and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's groin, making a male character's testicles explode, or a female's genitals strain. While they double up, she hits them in the face with the butts of two pistols, cracking their jaw, and then shoots them in their eye sockets, making their head snap back and sending them flying. After that, she says "Yes!" Bubble Head (Final Smash) Based on her first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Cassie draws her pistol and shoots her opponent's kneecaps, forcing them down onto their knees, then shoots them in the head. As her opponent's reels and blood spills from their head wound, Cassie walks up to them, pops her gum, then sticks the wad onto the bullet hole in their head, with blood filling the gum up into a balloon, and then pops, splattering blood on their face before they collapse dead. Bonus Costume Cassie holds possession of one Bonus Costume. Her Endurance costume from Mortal Kombat X. To unlock this costume, clear Classic-Adventure with Cassie Cage. After Queen Nehelenia's writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked Cassie's Endurance costume, she's ready to workout!" Then, highlight Cassie Cage and press Minus. Victory Animations #Cassie pulls out one of her pistols then blows smoke off it and says "You got Caged." #Cassie raises her hands in victory "You lose!" #Cassie does some rapid punches then says "From the page of Cage!" On-Screen Appearance Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "I'll ask the questions." Special Quotes *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Move it or lose it." (When fighting Kung Lao or Kirk) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Love you, Uncle Jax!" (when fighting Jax) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Hi, Mom." (When fighting Sonya) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "I can't believe you'd hit a girl." (When fighting Kenshi) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Sorry, did you just say "Kick my ass"?" (When fighting Kitana) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "So I finally meet Scorpion." (When fighting Scorpion) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Sub-Zero, let's talk." (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Speaking of dental issues..." (When fighting Mileena) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Finally, a fair fight." (When fighting Takeda) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Wouldn't think of it." (When fighting Jacqui) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Don't take this further, Jin." (When fighting Kung Jin) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Is that what Elder Gods are wearing?" (When fighting Shinnok) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Come on and try it, old man!" (When fighting Kano) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Let's go, Dad!" (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "You are going down hard." (When fighting Erron Black or Hanbei) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "You're down in one hit." (When fighting Liu Kang) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "I'm here to beat down a mister... Ermac?" (When fighting Ermac) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "He sent me to kick your ass." (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "There'll be no tasting, got it?" (When fighting Reptile) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "I'm not exactly hiding." (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Wasn't expecting you, D'Vorah." (When fighting D'Vorah) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "Don't get your smock in a bunch." (When fighting Raiden or Magaki) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "You're a lot bolder than I imagined." (When fighting Quan Chi) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "I'm here to stop you." (When fighting Goro) *Cassie parachutes down to her point and says "You gonna fight me wearing that?" (When fighting Tanya) Trivia *Cassie's default rival is an officer of Wu, Taishi Ci. *Cassie Cage shares her Japanese voice actress with Hibiki Takane, Saya, Setsuna Saizuki, and Yurika Dojima Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes